ED2012
Totodile's Big Jaw '(Japanese: 'ポケモンコンテス・ハナダ大会!! （後編）Pokemon Contest: Hanada Conference!! (Part Two)) ''is the twelfth episode of Emerald Adventures Second Series. Synopsis A new challenge and and adventure begins our story as we begin the second part of the Kanto Pokemon Contest. With Sapphire succesfully registered for the contest, we step upon a new frontier. Lilian begins with usual announcements and to start off and explain the prizes and rules. May and Sapphire watching a nearby television which is broadcasting the contest information as Sapphire confirms to Totodile that they will win the contest. Harley interrupts with his usual devious talk, attempting to 'apologize' to Sapphire. When May bluntly tells him to drop the act, he can see it will not work, and contemptuously proclaims that he will defeat her and Sapphire. Lilian then introduces the judges comprising of the Kanto Contest. She then asks the crowd if they are ready. The crowd explodes in a gigantic roar as Lilian officially starts the contest. James then wonders if Jessie has a chance. Meowth replies with a no. Harley is the first contestant and calls upon his Ariados who then uses '''Spider Web '''to surround the stage. Ariados begins to using '''Shadow Ball '''entagling the string into the ball which closely remarks to be a great appeal, then Harley commanded his Ariados to use '''Poison Jab '''on the ball which makes a unique arrange of colors. Other contestants are then shown with their Pokémon including Pidgeot, Vileplume, Alakazam, and Tangela. Lilian then introduces Jessibella onto the platform when she releases Carnivine. Carnivine starts to bind Jessibella's body making her to unable to move as the whole crowds adores by her performance. Carnivine then used '''Bullet Seed '''on to the sky which exploded overhead into a gigantic explosion. James and Meowth are amazed by Jessie's performance. Lilian then congratulates Jessibella but goes to notice Carnivine's weight, she stills not movingat all. Lilian taps her and she falls to the floor, paralyzed with pain. Jessie is then rushed back into the operating room again by Chansey. May is next for the performance and sent out Blaziken as her main appeal. May orders Blaziken to use' Fire Spin which circles the stage with fire. Blaziken then uses '''Blaze Kick '''to subborn the fire. Then uses '''Blaze Kick '''to the sky making a wonderful appeal as the crowds goes cheers. Lilian then introduces Sapphire, with her Totodile observing at her side. Totodile become agitated from te crowds of people in the stands and becomes very nervous and goes back to Sapphire's back. Sapphire reassure that it'll get over it and calls upon Marshtomp, which gracefully release from the Pokeball and lands on the ground. Sapphire then unties and throw her hair tie with a frisbee on it towards Marshtomp as it propels with '''Mud Shot '''to quickly shot down onto the frisbee and use '''Mud Bomp '''as it propels towards Marshtomp which releases the hair tie and finishing off with '''Water 'Gun' and goes back to Sapphire's hand glowing brightly colored. Marshtomp and Sapphire begins pose their finishing appealand the crowds goes wild, shouting and cheering. Everyone seems to be pleased with Sapphire's performance. The next eight contestants are then announced which include both Sapphire and Jessie. James seems to be pleased that Jessie passed the first round as Max exhibits the same emotion about his sister, May. The contestants are then shuffled with battle match ups being created. Jessie versus Harley while May and Sapphire is to challenge another participant in the contest. May is very exuberant and excited about her performance as Harley interrupts her again. He then begins off with his usual threats as she fires back quickly with a response to his statements. A strange person then interrupts May and Harley which are wrapped in some white cloth and appear to be a mummy. The unknown person then removes the confinement and reveals herself to be the "Empress Coordinator" Jessibella. Harley and Jessibella then both mention that their going to beat each other and then May with Sapphire confused by the action. The second part of the contest is to begin with Lilian introducing the first battle round with Jessie versus Harley. Harley quickly releases his Octillery while Jessie calls upon Wobbuffet. Both James and Meowth are confused about Jessie's choice of Wobbuffet for the second round. Jessie's plan is to have Wobbuffet use Mirror Coat just as Octillery fires an attack which will then reflect upon Wobbuffet and backfire. Harley seems reluctant with making the first move, while Wobbuffet can't attack, and they keep telling the other to attack. Lilian then reveals that she has no choice but to dock them each a yellow card, which subtracts half the points from both participants scores. Both Harley and Jessie argue back and forth as Lilian is about to deduct the other half of their points for the two's bickering. Contesta mentions that another yellow card would mean disqualification. Harley then asks Lilian to wait and Octillery fires an Constrict '''towards Wobbuffet. Jessie directs Wobbuffet to use '''Mirror Coat '''but it quickly fails as Octillery entangles Wobbuffet with its tentacles. Brock commends the strategy and explains that since Constrict is a defensive move, Mirror Coat nor Counter will work, as they only work with attacks. Octillery then starts to hurt Wobbuffet , as points are quickly deducted from Jessie's score. Jessie's points continue to drop as they near closer and closer to zero. The crowd seems to be enjoying Harley and Octillery's playing with Wobbuffet. Octillery then finishes the round and sends Wobbuffet up to the sky and used '''Fire Blast '''to finished it off. The rest of Jessie's points are deducted and Harley advances to the next round. Jessie then falls to the ground turning white as James and Meowth do exactly the same. Sapphire advanced the first round while May really knack a knack to the contest and begins her battle against Harley and his Octilllery while using Wartotle. Wartotle then used '''Ice Beam '''as its first move but Octillery begins using '''Fire Blast to heatup the Ice through Wartotle, robbing May's points. Wartotle then stands up and used Rapid Spin '''to Octillery, robbing Harley's points but Octillery starts to use '''Constrict '''and '''Sludge Bomb '''to Wartotle with May's point running close to zero. Only thirty seconds left, May orders Wartotle to use '''Aqua Tail '''but its backfired by '''Constrict '''and later shoot to the sky by '''Octazooka. With May's point depleted making Harley wins his battle against May. The Interval's between with Sapphire's and Harley's rounds are shown with Totodile knocking out a Crobat with a powerful Water Pulse attack and Octillery holding Walrein into the ground. With both Sapphire and Harley advanced through their rounds, both have arrived at the final match. Coming Soon... Major Events *Sapphire wins her first Ribbon in Kanto. Characters Humans *Ash *May *Max *Brock *Sapphire *Jessie *James *Harley *Nurse Joy *Lillian *Contesta *Sukizo *Miscellanous coordinators Pokemon *Pikachu (Ash's) *Meowth (Team Rocket) *Wobbuffet (Jessie's) *Blaziken (May's) *Wartotle (May's) *Marshtomp (Sapphire's) *Totodile (Sapphire's) *Carnivine (James's) *Ariados (Harley's) *Octillery (Harley's) *Chansey (Nurse Joy's) *Weedle *Pidgeot *Rattata *Oddish *Vileplume *Venonat *Mankey *Alakazam *Bellsprout *Weepinbell *Tangela *Crobat *Walrein Trivia Current Episode *Previous Episode: ED2011 *Next Episode: ED2013 *Opening Theme: Battle Frontier (song) *Ending Theme: Pokemon Counting Song Category:Emerald Adventures Series Category:Pokemon Anime Category:Episode which Sapphire Obtains a Ribbon Category:Episode with contests Category:Episode Focusing on Sapphire